In general, one or more components of a communication system or network track the number of media streaming sessions and the resources associated with the sessions within the network. Upon a request for a new session, the components can determine whether to accept the new session based on whether there are sufficient resources to handle the session. The determination relies on considering the initial negotiation that occurs between the endpoints of existing sessions and the determined the resources used to establish the existing sessions. However, if the required resources change during the existing sessions, the one or more components of the network are unable to account for the change causing a breakdown in the system when new sessions are accepted without considering current available resources.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for accounting for the changes in required resources associated with media streaming sessions that occur during the sessions.